The Bachelor
by Princess Shiori
Summary: Se que he hecho sufrir a los personajes de Inuyasha, pero ahora he llegado a mi punto. Comprobare la paciencia de Inuyasha hacendolo tener una cita o mas bien 12. Dejen reviews para votar por quien quieren que gane!


The Bachelor

Bienvenidos a The Bachelor, en esta noche tan especial en donde doce bellas concursantes van a competir por salir con un hombre bien parecido y adinerado. Aqui viene nuestra primer concursante Ella viene del Sengoku y la epoca moderna tiene 16 años (un silencio ensordecedor se apodera del set)  
Kouga: Ejem (tose)  
De atras de una cortina de papel se ve una silueta y...  
Sale Aome con una gran sonrisa, todo el publico aplaude  
Conductora: Aqui tenemos a Aome Higurashi. Ven sientate y cuentanos ¿porque se te ocurrio participar en esto  
Aome: Para ver si le gano a Kikio de una vez  
Conductora: oo  
Conductora: Muy bien, bienvenida y buena suerte. Ahora sigamos con la siguiente participante ella viene de Tomoeda tiene 17 años y le gusta cocinar ella es...  
Otra vez no se escucha una mosca volar en todo el set y detras de la cortina de papel se ve otra silueta de una hermosa chica y ...  
Aparece una chica con cabello marron largo  
De la platea se escucha: Si la llegas a tocar te mato ¿me entendiste?  
Conductora: o/o Sakura Kinomoto  
Conductora: Sientate por favor  
Sakura: Gracias  
Conductora: Parece que tu novio esta un poco nervioso  
Sakura: Si, él no queria que participara en esto (susurro) es muy celoso  
Conductora: Bien, aqui esta nuestra segunda participante damas y caballeros. Ahora vamos a unos cortes y enseguida volvemos  
Director: Corten!  
Conductora: Que es esto? Una caceria de locos?  
Director: Tranquila!  
Conductora: Dejame ver la lista! (Le arrebata de las manos la lista) Pero esto es una locura no hay uno que sea normal!  
Director: Si, pero acuerdate de lo que te pagaran  
Conductora: $.$ ¿Cuanto dura el programa?  
Director: No lo se  
Conductora: O.o  
Director: Mejor vete a sentar y manten la cordura  
Conductora: Si  
Musica de fondo y seguimos con el programa  
Conductora: Muy bien seguimos con nuestro programa y les cuento que para votar por quien quieren que gane deben llamar al 0800 reviews go y alli dejen su mensaje votando por quien quieren que gane. Ahora sigamos con nuestra tercer participante, ella viene del Sengoku tiene 17 años le gusta la arqueria y cocinar ella es...  
Kikio klklkpñlj Disculpen, pero se mancho la parte del apellido  
Recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso  
Ven siéntate  
Kikio: Si  
Conductora: Dinos¿porque decidiste entrar al programa?  
Kikio: No lo se  
Conductora: o/o Bien gracias por participar  
Ahora sigamos con nuestra cuarta participante ella viene del Sengoku le gusta exterminar monstruos, patinar sobre hielo oo ella es...  
De repente un club de fans empieza a gritar Sango! Sango!  
Conductora: Por favor, seguridad! Dije que no podia haber ningun club de fans, esto no es en partido de futbol  
Seguridad: Lo sentimos señorita  
Conductora:¬¬  
Mientras seguridad termina de sacar a todos los fans  
Conductora: Bueno sigamos  
Bueno nuestra siguiente participante es Sango mlkjjjj Quien tomo cafe mientras imprimia esto!  
Bueno no importa, hola Sango  
Sango: Hola  
Conductora: Porque decidiste... Aaaahhh! Esto es inutil! Las siguientes participantes son: Yuka, Ayumi, Eri,Sora , Tomoyo, Misao, Kaoru y Ayame  
RENUNCIO!  
Director: Corte, corte¿Como vas a renunciar?  
Conductora: No aguanto mas!  
Director: Es solo una vez a la semana, puedes hacerlo, ademas ahora tienes que presentar al bachelor  
Conductora: Tienes razon, sigamos con el programa  
Director: Asi se habla!  
Conductora: Bien sigamos con el programa aqui esta lo que todas estaban esperando THE BACHELOR (aplausos aturdidores en todo el estudio)  
De atras de la cortina aparece un chico de pelo largo blanco como la luna y unas pequeñas orejitas de perro  
Conductora: Aqui tenemos a Inuyasha, el viene de la epoca del Sengoku le gusta vencer a los monstruos, comer sopa instantanea y papitas. Recibamoslo con un fuerte aplauso  
De la platea se escuchan no solo aplausos sino tambien buuu y uuuuuu de parte de los novios de algunas participantes y tambien los no novios como Kouga  
Conductora: Bueno, aqui los dejo con las 12 participantes y The Bachelor  
A medida que la competencia avance vamos a ver quien queda en la competencia y quien no. Los dejo, gracias por vernos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

¿Y¿Les gustó¿Que pasara¿Quien ganará? Dejenme reviews y voten por su favorita


End file.
